emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7144 (31st March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Victoria struggles to hide her turmoil on her birthday. Finn thinks he's found out the culprit of Darren's abuse when he finds the spray paint can in the bin at Dale View. Marlon worries about finances when Eric says that his assistance is no longer required at the B&B. Finn accuses Ross of spray painting the car but he insists it wasn't him. Kirin attempts to reach out to Vanessa but she is adamant that she doesn't want his pity, leaving him thwarted. Finn accuses Emma after getting nowhere with Ross. Failing to believe her when she denies it, he tells her he wants her to move out leaving her stunned and heartbroken. Georgia enters the pub to find Rishi waiting by himself. The pair soon realise they have been set up on a date by Priya. Emma confides in Val and Eric about Finn's accusations, escalating Val's guilt to a tremendous level. Eric works out she's responsible. Victoria builds herself up and tells Adam that she can't marry him. Adam is humiliated and storms off. Val admits to Eric that she was responsible for trashing Darren's car and tells him she did it as she doesn't want Finn to end up with HIV too. Vanessa arrives at Butler's Farm looking for Moira and soon finds herself comforting a heartbroken Adam. They crack open a bottle of wine. James is surprised to find out Chas knew that Victoria didn't want to marry Adam. Eric accuses Val of being a bigot and encourages her to tell Finn the truth. Laurel resorts to taking a glug from a large glass of wine. When Marlon arrives home, she hastily hides the evidence of her drinking. He breaks the bad news to her but is keen not to dwell, suggesting a trip away as a family for Scott's wedding. Rishi's disappointed when Georgia walks out on their date to go view a flat. Val tells Finn that she was responsible for vandalising Darren's car. He's furious and throws her out. Victoria regrets telling Adam the truth and not just going along with it. Chas talks her out of going to patch things up with him. Vanessa and Adam continue to drown their sorrows and soon find themselves kissing. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *James Barton - Bill Ward Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar, kitchen and backroom *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Finn plays detective to find out who vandalised Darren's car; Victoria struggles to hide her turmoil on her birthday and snaps at Adam telling him the truth - inadvertently sending him into the arms of a lonely Vanessa; Marlon's money worries continue as Eric reveals his assistance is no longer required at the B&B; and Georgia and Rishi realise Priya has set them up on a date. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,750,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes